


Antithesis (poem and Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is the antithesis of Victoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis (poem and Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ds6dfanworks prompt: Antithesis

Ray is the antithesis of Victoria  
His hair is short and spiky  
Her hair is long and the color of the darkness inside her  
He is warm and comforting like fire  
She is dark and cold like snow  
Even though they are different  
Benton loves both  
Even though he shouldn't


End file.
